thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Guinevere Morrigans (XIII)
Faith Guinevere Morrigans (XIII) is a fictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War's member Beeku . She is a part of Lune's fraction. Her Digimon partner is a Bietimon named Lapis. She is currently dating Takuto Aoisora Appearence Faith is a woman of average height and athletic build. Her hair ir a bright orange/ginger colour that's been cut short so it wouldn't curl up as much. She has pale skin which is dotted with freckles eveywhere she got from her Irish father. Faith is very active and well muscled from all the rock climbing and soccer she does in her spare time, though often her generous bust gets in the way. She has several tattoos on her body, all of which represent a boy she has gotten over in the past. A pair of blue and orange koi fish swim in a yin-yang formation on her lower back represents her 1st ex and his new boyfriend. Her right ankle has a green fairy playing the song of stoms for her 2nd ex. Her 3rd ex is represented by a set of demonic and angelic wings on her shoulderblades. Finally she has a rose tattooed on her left shoulder to represent her 4th ex. There is a giant scar on her back caused by Lapis when they first became partners. Clothing wise Faith is hardly ever seen without her scarf in public. It was hand knitted by her friend Alfred and is pink and purple striped. She also wears a paracord bracelet "for an emergency". Due to her family putting an emphasis on public appearances, Faith keeps her tattoos covered to try and appear respectable. Under her shirt Faith has a crucifix given to her by one of her friends back in London that lost his faith and figured she could use it's protection since she believed. Personality Faith at first encounter is extremely polite and wears a natural smile. It's almost impossible to get her to express anger or annoyance, even if you are openly hostile to her. There are some 'gentlemanly' mannerisms that Faith had picked up as a kid, but it's hardly noticable. All in all Faith is focused on being as helpful as possible, in order to bring a good name to her family. She acts like a big sister to new tamers, often giving them tours of campuses and treating them to a welcome lunch in Astra. Once she gets to know someone more she lets loose her quirks. She's enthusiastic about playing pranks and jokes and having a good time. She WAS born on April Fool's after all, and does her best to make the people she likes smile. It wasn't uncommon back at home to find her missing just before a big prank had gone off somewhere. Her grin is very infectious, and if you're caught with a grumpy face in her vicinity you'd be treated to some hug therapy from her. History Faith was a premature baby born into the Morrigans clan. Because of this she's been born with a lot of health issues that still affect her to this day. She was so sick she spent most of her days sick in bed rather than out and around like normal kids. Her mother grew too nervous to touch her and show her with affection in case she infected Faith with another cold or flu. Her father wanted an heir so he can become the head of the Morrigans clan, so he paid the doctors to claim that Faith was a boy named "Howard Arthur Morrigans". While she was being raised she was also pressured to act like the noble, excellent, and respectable leader he would someday be destined to become. Howard had taken ettiquite classes after school instead of playing with normal boys. Never the less Howard managed to make two friends: Alfred and Ignis. Their friendship remained even after the scandal that revealed Faith's true gender was revealed to everyone (including her). Her relationships with her family became strained around the time she entered high school. Faith's father started focusing on training her little brother to be the new heir since she was a girl and unable to hold that title for long. Faith felt like everything was a one sided competition between her and her little brother for her father's love. Even if she got good grades, a job, and awards for pulic speaking, she would never measure up to her brother. Faith develloped a low self esteem because of her gender, which led her to clinging to an abusive relationship, and eventually depression. Once it felt like too much for her to handle, and no one would help her, Faith dissappeared for a month. Faith ran away to Berkshire, leaving no clues where she left. No one looked for her. Feeling crushed and unloved, Faith tried to drown herself in the River Thames convinced no one missed her enough to come after her. She was lost in the dark with no one to help her. Faith was rescued by a man named Roy that night. He got her the help she needed and pieced back her shattered confidence. Faith returned to her family in time for her to transfer to an all girls academy. She continued on and graduated with honours, and a scolarship to the college program of her dreams. Her father even bought her a house close to the campus so she could room with her two best friends. Faith encountered her digimon in the summer when her mother noticed things were getting chewed on in the basement pantry. Faith set up a trap hoping to catch the rat, but was fairly surprised to find some blue marchmallow thing in it. The digimon explained he was not from her world, and was lost. Faith promised to help him find his way back if he behaved himself. Weeks passed and Leporimon got restless of hiding and following rules. He ran out one night to try to find a way back to the digital world on his own. Faith woke up and was worried about him going missing. She grabbed a nearby umbrella and hastily went after him in a housecoat. Faith found him in an alley attacked by a flock of Hawkmon. Faith defended Leporimon as best as she could, eventually picking him up and running. The rain was falling heavily enough to obscure her vision, and the birds were attacking her with everything they had. One of the Hawkmon got a hold of her long hair, so she told Leporimon to escape while she kept them busy. Leporimon, touched by the lengths she was willing to go to help a stranger like him, stayed behind to help. He attacked the Hawkmon. It hit Faith accidentally when the Hawkmon dodged. Before Faith passed out from blood loss, Leporimon digivolved into Bietimon and got rid of the Hawkmon before dragging her back home. Faith didn't get her shard until she woke up from the hospital room. Faith promised now more than ever that she would help her friend no matter what. Bietimon had the shard in his hand, and was waiting to give it to someone whom he felt he could trust. Faith pulled out of her college courses and made plans to go to Japan and join Lune where she would find more information about Bietimon's homeland of Echo Server. Trivia *Faith has perfect pitch, which means she can identify notes without a reference note. She's like a human tuner. *Some health concerns Faith has includes Asthma, clinical depression, and Chronic Anemia. She also feels really queasy in the mornings so she skips breakfast, but eats a big lunch *Faith is a tea fiend. She loves drinking any type of tea and considers it spoiling herself is she buys a new flavour *Faith's voice actress would be Grey DeLisle *Has a fear of birds, digimon included *Faith is a nicknamer. If you're her friend chances are you have a nickname. If you're dating her, you will never hear her actually use your name unless it's really serious *Faith is bisexual, but is mostly quiet about the girls she's attracted to because her mother is a homophobe Quotes *"I can't turn my back on someone who needs me! I've made that mistake in the past, and I won't repeat it again" *"I thought I recognized that voice~" Category:Tamers Category:Lune Category:Light